


Spite Date

by TobytheWise



Series: 1k Celebration [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Pre-Relationship, awful first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean agrees to a blind date set up by Sam. It does not start as expected.





	Spite Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NadiaHart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaHart/gifts).



> Written for my lovely friend Nadia! <3 I hope you enjoy darling.

Dean steps into the restaurant, cursing under his breath as the fancy aesthetic overwhelms him. What the hell was his brother thinking? This is not the type of place Dean Winchester fits into. He’s a mechanic for god’s sake. 

Dean pulls out his phone, dialing his brother as he paces back and forth in front of the hostess stand, which thankfully is empty at the moment. 

“Dean?”

“What the hell, Sammy? You didn’t even warn me about what kind of place this is!”

“Dean. Calm down,” Sam says over the line but Dean’s not in the mood to hear excuses.

“You told me I was going to dinner with a nice guy from your class. I thought we’d be going to some kind of diner or something. Not this!”

“Take a breath!”

“You take a fucking breath, Sammy. Whoever this guy is must be a real hot shot. Or something. I don’t know! I’m just a mechanic, Sammy. I’m not into this sort of pretentious atmosphere! I look like an idiot showing up like this.”

When Dean turns, there’s a gorgeous man now standing at the host stand. He clears his throat trying to get Dean’s attention but Dean just shakes his head, pointing at his phone. 

“And another thing,” Dean continues his rant again. “If he’s some college kid how the hell can he afford to eat at a place like this? It looks like the type of place that’ll charge fifty bucks for a fucking salad.”

The voice clears behind him again and Dean turns, glaring at the guy. 

“I’m on the phone,” Dean hisses out. “And I’m waiting for my date to arrive.”

He shakes his head as he goes back to Sam. “Dean,” Sam practically screams into the phone and Dean flinches, pulling the phone away from his ear. 

“What?”

“Your date’s name is Cas. His family owns the restaurant, idiot. He’ll be waiting for you behind the host stand.”

Dean freezes. He slowly turns back around. The guy at the host stand gives him a raised, unimpressed brow. “Sammy? I gotta go.”

Dean hangs up, shoving his phone into his pocket. He tries plastering an easy smile to his face. “So,” he says. “How much of that did you hear?”

Cas glares. “Oh, did I hear you call my family’s restaurant pretentious and overpriced, you mean?”

Dean winces before shrugging. “Well it was nice meeting you. I’ll just be on my way.”

“Wait,” Cas says. When Dean turns back around, Cas’ is smiling. “Lucky for you, I happen to agree with you.”

“You do?”

Cas gestures for Dean to follow him as he turns and walks through the dining room. Everything is fancy and Dean can’t help but feel out of place. They sit at a table in the very back, away from everyone else. “My family’s filled with a bunch of assholes. The only reason I suggested this place is because we’ll be eating for free.”

Dean leans forward, his elbows on the table. “So we’re having a spite date?”

Cas shrugs. “Basically.”

“So we should order the most expensive shit?”

Cas smirks. “Plus dessert for the road.”

Hope fills Dean’s chest. Maybe this date won’t be a complete disaster afterall.


End file.
